<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardew Infected by DandelionsTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457493">Stardew Infected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsTales/pseuds/DandelionsTales'>DandelionsTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsTales/pseuds/DandelionsTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a normal day for the farmer Jonessa, it sure doesn't end that way. Everyone's acting strange. If she was thinking straight, she would understand that she is too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey &amp; Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stardew Infected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The farmer, otherwise known as Jonessa, woke up drenched in sweat. It was six am and thunder boomed across the valley with a terrifying roar. She gulped a bit even though she wasn’t the type to be afraid of a storm. She’s fought all sorts of terrifying monsters inside the mines and nothing has defeated her yet. There were a few close calls of course when she had run out of food rations on a really long day in the mines. Point being, storms couldn’t defeat her.  <br/>She quickly got up. Putting on her sheer purple poncho, she flicked the weather on casually. Stormy weather, eh? Jonessa could see that, hear that and feel it. The last thunderclap shook the house. Just as she left the house, the television blared Warning but all Jonessa could think of was the storm. Thankfully, the television turns off by itself, since it was so old.  <br/>It had been three years since she had left the city to come to her grandfather’s farm, to Stardew Valley Farm. She had put in a lot of effort. Made a nice little ranch and farm that was rather profitable. Friends with literally everyone in the community. Found out the secrets of the cave and the skull cave.  <br/>It took about three and a half hours to get all of her chores done. She comforted all the animals, made sure they had their hay. The rain and her sprinklers made sure all of her plants were taken care of, and just to be comfortable that she added a few lightning rods so hopefully, the lightning wouldn’t damage her crops.  <br/>She grabbed her horse, Telly, and galloped into town to buy some seeds she wanted to replenish her farm. Before getting to Pierre’s shop, she heard a loud crash in Dr. Harvey’s apartment. He was such a gentleman and dear friend, that she scrambled to get off her horse as fast as possible. The door to the hospital which was on the lower level was left a little ajar, which only increased her panic.  <br/>“Dr. Harvey?! Are you okay?!” Jonessa shouted into the hospital as she gave it a quick look around as she dashed to the stairs that lead to Dr. Harvey’s apartment. Even though it was urgent, she spared a thought to his privacy and knocked on his wooden door. “Aghhhh!” Was the response to her questions, and it sounded like he was in pain? <br/>She opened the door. His studio apartment was in disarray in comparison to what it usually was. The crash was his chair that broke with him in it. It looked as if he had been masturbating with all of his clothes off in his chair and somehow his chair had broken. He was laying on the floor with a wound on his head. She gulped...she couldn’t leave him in this state, what if he had a concussion?  <br/>Jonessa walked quickly to be at his side. “Are you okay?” She asked, trying not to stare at his genitals. Accidentally, she glanced briefly at it to see that his masturbation wasn’t successful in sating his appetite. “Help me...it won’t go away. Please. I know it’s a little forward, but it’s been like this for hours. I haven’t taken any medication or anything I don’t know why.” Jonessa wasn’t the type to blush often, but she turned bright red at that moment. <br/>She nodded. Taking off her clothes, she undid her bun which released her purple hair. She decided to leave her underpants and bra still on. A little embarrassment came from the fact that her panties were bright pink magenta. But at least she wasn’t laying completely naked in need of help.   <br/>Her fingers traced his member, slowly, taking it slowly as possible. This was the first time she’d ever done something like this, with anyone. He moaned and she stopped. “Does that hurt?” “No, I like it very much...but can you use your tongue?” <br/>Jonessa’s tongue traced his member. This was giving her pleasure as well. Her mouth decided to take his member in it. It was delicious and smooth.  AS she sucked her tongue traced as she went up and down in her movements. Dr. Harvey kept moaning, and as he looked at her his brown hair got into his eyes. His glasses had gone to the tip of his nose. When her eyes met him, his member twitched in her mouth.  <br/>She kept working her magic on him until he came right in her mouth. Startled, Jonessa swallowed.  <br/>“Ummm,” she started, she didn’t mean to stare but he was still hard as a rock. Harvey inched close to her face and placed his left hand on her face. “Can I?” He asked, and the intent was clear with his mouth just a few inches away from him. She nodded and leaned into his mouth, which he gladly welcomed. Harvey’s tongue swirled around her mouth, inspecting it with a wild urgency that took Jonessa’s breath away. She returned the exploration of his mouth with her tongue and sucked his tongue once she was done. They broke the kiss and stared at each other.  <br/>“I want to go even further with you...” Harvey said in his bashful way. She placed a hand on his cheek, and said, “If it’s with you, then we can do anything.” <br/>With a strength she didn’t know he had, he picked her up and placed her on his bed. “Ohh, Doctor Harvey, you're so strong!” She had no idea how much she weighed but she was currently muscular than she’s ever been, so she’s guessing that she had to weigh a decent amount based on that alone.  <br/>“I’ve been working out to stay in shape... because of you.” His bashful smile was so adorable as he said those words. Jonessa merely beamed at him, using her smile to let him know she was impressed.  <br/>Even though he was in urgent need of release for himself, he started pleasuring her. He slowly undressed her as made a kiss trail from her neck, to behind her ear, all the way down to her bra. Harvey's teeth and tongue worked the front snap of Jonessa’s bra. They both blushed as they looked at each other, “Gah, you’re so beautiful.” Harvey said. “You’re not so bad yourself,” She said with a smile as kissed him, playing with his tongue. He stopped the kiss, only to continue his work on her body trailing down to her panties.  <br/>Ever since Jonessa decided to become a farmer, she had had no problem with it. Except for now, when her granny panties were drenched in sweat from all her hard work. “Don’t look at it, I’m embarrassed.” She pleaded. He chuckled, “I’m a doctor, there is nothing I haven’t seen, and you're so beautiful.” He said as he gently tucked her panties down her legs. “I’m happy to report, you look very healthy. I’ll have to take a closer look, though. “He spread her legs apart as he inched ever so close to her clit, and flicked it with his tongue.     <br/>She moaned, arching her back. Slowly he stuck his tongue where it mattered and ate like he was at a buffet, after fasting for a whole week.  Jonessa had never felt such pleasure as he went to town on her. His tongue kept working her until she squirted in his face.  <br/> Her legs went limp from the immense pleasure she felt. “That was amazing.” <br/>“I want more of you...” He said, keeping her legs apart as he moved above her. She moved her hips closer to his hips, accepting him as she leaned to kiss him again, biting his lower lip. When she let go, his tongue darted into her mouth, and their tongues tangled.  <br/>Even though he was 95% sure she wanted it as much as he did, he asked, “Are you sure you want this?”  She nodded and went back kissing him and put her arms around his neck. Then just to tease her a bit, he leaned in close to her ear, whispering, “I didn’t hear yes...” <br/>“Doctor Harvey... please fuck me!” Jonessa pleaded loudly.  Pierre’s family probably heard that. The way she said Doctor Harvey made his dick twitch. He inched his cock closer to her pussy, and even though he needed release, he kept wanting to tease her, as he circled his cock around her entrance. She had other plans though, gently guiding his dick to her entrance, moving it inside. “Uhhhh,” she moaned, she moved her hips to allow him complete access as he filled her up. She gets impatient, what can she say, she likes it hard. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow.  <br/>Noticing her impatience, Harvey went at a faster pace. Matching his pace, they made a nice rhythm. She took control of the flow. Controlling which positions; cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, doggy, etc. They both came more than once, and they both were sure almost everyone in Stardew heard her moans. </p><p>(She is the creature moaning in the rain! Just kidding.) </p><p>His needs were satisfied after his twentieth time, and he finally went to sleep. She kissed his forehead, tucked him in. Leaving a note, she decided to leave. As much as she loved the company, she needed to keep working on her farm. Plus, that was weird. She liked Harvey, a lot. With that amount of stamina, and his ability to take instructions, that definitely boosted the relationship they had. But they weren’t dating and it was out of character for people in this town to do things like that without the ritual bouquet to symbolize dating first.  <br/>Even though she wasn’t sure what happened with herself and Harvey, she really needed to get her farm supplies, so that was not what she needed to focus on.  <br/>She stepped out into the rain, forgetting to put on her poncho. Warmth spread through her body like wildfire, aching her in all the wrong places. Her mind drifted to the two wonderful hours she had with Harvey, and despite not wanting to, she still walked into the store. “Uhh,” She moaned, the flush on her face wouldn’t hide, and she could barely stand. Is this what Harvey felt? She thought, sitting down behind a stand of produce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>